


Limbo

by Kuraagins



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, References to Religion, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: A very short story wherein Ernst contemplates his relationship with Hanschen and religion





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote this in five minutes for an English class so it’s not very good, however I quite like it so I thought I’d post it on here to share with you all :)

Last night they met in the vineyard. 

The flowers were dead and the ground frozen over, but as they kissed he felt proud, like the fishermen might if they caught salmon in the morning. Yet he could still feel his heart tearing in two, for their love was illegitimate. 

When he makes the sign of the cross in his alter boy gown, he thinks: “I’m sure my soul will forever be in limbo,” as he would never forget the way his lover would hold him so tenderly, and he would never apologise for the way he felt either. 

He stared at the boy he loved, who was sat in the congregation, gazing at him in a way that made him feel so small. He felt like one of those fish; netted, trapped at the break of dawn. His lover was there, stood in the shallows, and he didn’t want to ever escape him.


End file.
